Legendary Swords
Ledendary Swords is a mini-quest about when your character decides to take a vacation from Poptropica. When you land on a planet right outside the solar system, you discover that an evil poptropican named E.Vile has sent a giant robotic army that will stop at nothing to take over Poptropica, and you must defeat his army of robots. Description On a faraway planet, a hero will rise to defeat E.Vile and stop him and his robot army from taking over all of Poptropica. But when E.Vile sends robots to defeat you, will you have a chance to stop the reign of evil on Poptropica? Walkthrough Beginnings You blast off, ready to take a vacation from your home planet, Poptropica. You see a planet with strange blasts coming from it, and you decide to check it out. You land to see the planet's inhabitants fleeing. You see a cave and enter. Inside, you'll see bats flying out. Now keep exploring, and you'll probably find a tunnel. Keep walking through it, and you'll recieve a Skull Mask. Now move on. You will see inside a rock, the Rusty Relic sword. Use it to swipe up some Health Crystals. Now Bat Robots will fly and try to attack you. Defeat two of them with the Rusty Relic. The third bat flies out. Now exit the cave the way it did. Two Bully Bots will be talking about E.Vile's plan to take over Poptropica. You fall in on them and they try to attack you. Use your sword to defeat them. Keep defeating more robots. You will see some robots that shoot lasers out of their eyes. Just watch out when the eyes glow and hit them. Keep defeating robots until you can move on. Now you will see the beginings of a canyon, where there are these little missile bots. They will shoot missiles at you but you can destroy the missiles with your sword. After you kill them, you will progress into the canyon where the first boss awaits you. Missiles and Mountains The boss resembles a larger version of the missile-bots. Wherever it aims, red marks will appear like a bullseye. All you have to do is stay close to the robot so that when it launches the missiles, it will hurt itself. But beware as it can also attack with is breath. After its life is almost completely deleted, start attacking him and he will die.Then progress up the mountain, defeating robots along the way. Danger! Boulders! Once you reach the top, a giant robot will appear and start tossing boulders. Attack it continuously to make it drop the boulders. After some time it will get frustrated and start throwing rocks at extreme speeds. Keep on moving to dodge the rocks. After you defeat it, the third robot bat will escape from its dead body and reveal a secret passage. At this point you will receive The Bolt. Use it to kill all the robots in your way. Why'd It Have To Be Spiders? You will reach an area with another boss robot. Once again the third robot bat takes control of its lifeless body. Stay close to this robot and attack it. It will occasionally shoot lasers. After you kill it, the third robot bat will escape. Now you reach an area with a lot of robot spiders. Get into the treetops to finish this area. Final Battle This next area is the final boss battle.You will see a muscular robot and state how lucky you are that the robot is not activated.The bat then flies in and seizes control of the robot. When fighting the robot, you can only attack the area of its body that is glowing. When it gets ready to pound the ground, jump up so that you won't be affected by the earthquake. Soon, the robot will explode revealing that it wears heart boxers. A message from E.Vile will then play and your ship will arrive.You then escape from the planet saying "I'll find you E.Vile". Items *Skull Mask *Rusty Relic *The Bolt *Bully Bot Costume Prizes *Bully Bot Costume Characters *You *Fleeing Animals *Bats *Bat Robots *One-Eyed Bat Robot *Bully-Bots *Laser-eyed Robots *Fish *Missile Launching Robots *Giant Missile Launching Robot *Rock-Throwing Robot *Small Spider Robots *Big Spiders Robots *Giant Laser Robot *Huge Robot Boss *E.Ville Trivia *Legendary Swords was the first store item to have the "Free+" sign on it. *Legendary Swords was released for Members on the 11th of November, 2011, which was veterans day that year. It was fully released for Non-members in Spring-Summer 2012, giving it the longest members-only access period of any island or mini-island. *Most people consider this is an Island since it's very long and has Inventory Items. *In the forest with the spiders, there are many spiderwebs woven into the shape of words like Terrific, Humble and Some Pig, which are references to the movie Charlotte's Web. *Your health bar at the top-left hand corner of the screen changes its look depending on the sword you use. *In the quest you will find two swords (the Rusty Relic and The Bolt) but you can use the swords you get when you buy costumes in the store. *Many sightings of Afro Guy take place in this quest. *This islands relates to Astro-Knights Island, according to the worlds that you pass. *E.Vile in this island doesn't actually fight you at the end, he only talks to you. *This is located on a planet similar to Jungle Planet. Gallery Legendary swords scene.jpg|A scene from Legendary Swords RobotsLegendarySwords.png|E.Vile's Robots Rusty Relic in rock.jpg|The Rusty Relic in the stone. Videos Poptropica The Legend is Coming Poptropica Legendary Swords Category:Mini-Islands Category:Islands Category:Poptropica Store Category:Space Category:Robots Category:Minigames Category:Legendary Swords Category:Poptropica Category:Machines